1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an apparatus for generating seismic signals and particularly to an apparatus for providing a projectile impact with the earth wherein the angle of impact with the earth may be selected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The co-pending application above referenced describes an apparatus and a method for generating and utilizing seismic signals. Briefly, the apparatus includes a projectile firing means mounted on a base movable over the surface of the earth. The method includes firing a projectile to impact the earth to generate seismic signals and detecting the seismic signals.
In the co-pending application the projectile firing device is mounted to fire the projectile vertically into the earth. In some types of geophysical exploration it becomes desirable to directionally orient the impact of seismic generating projectiles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved means for generating seismic signals by means of impacting a projectile into the earth's surface wherein the angle of impact of the projectile may be selected.
This general object as well as others will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.